


Blind Faith

by pterawaters



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: Jaime and her partners try something new.
Relationships: April Gray/Sean Mullins/Jaime Pearson/Brad Shepard
Kudos: 10
Collections: Ptera's Kinktober 2020





	Blind Faith

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in my 1022 Magnolia Way 'verse. You can find out more about these characters [on my tumblr.](https://pterawaters.tumblr.com/tagged/ptera-fic%3A-magnolia-way)
> 
> Written for Day 4 of [Kinktober](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580): Blindfolds

“Okay, here we go,” Brad said, finishing the long French braid he’d plaited into Jaime’s hair and fastening it with a hair tie. He picked up the blindfold and asked her, “Are you ready?”

Looking around the room at her girlfriend and her boyfriends, Jaime took a shaky breath. She wanted to try this, she really did, but it was also a little scary. Meeting Sean’s eyes, because he was the one she trusted to stop things if she got too overwhelmed. 

She asked him, “What word are we using again?”

“Watermelon,” Sean told her, leaning close and kissing her cheek. “We can try another day, if you want.”

He was giving her an out, but like hell did Jaime want to take it. Shaking her head, she said, “No. I want to.” She clasped Sean’s hand in hers and told Brad, “I’m ready.”

Brad took the soft black cloth and placed it over her eyes, tying it tightly. “That good?”

“Can you see anything?” April asked, closer now than she’d been a moment before. 

“No,” Jaime insisted, reaching toward April, but only finding air. “Where’d you go?”

April giggled from behind her, and Brad’s voice was low when he said, “Lay back, baby. Let us take care of you.”

Jaime shivered, her heart pounding hard in her chest, but she laid back, settling her head against the pillows. She was fairly certain that was still Brad on her left, and she felt someone else lie down on her right. When he kissed her, Jaime knew it was Sean. She kissed him back, holding him close while fingers skimmed down her arm and up her legs. 

Giggling against Sean’s lips, she told the others, “That tickles!”

Nobody spoke, but light touches turned into heavier ones. Sean kissed away from her mouth and down her neck. Someone kissed the inside of Jaime’s knee, then trailed their kisses up her inner thigh. She thought she should have been able to figure out whether it was April or Brad, but she didn’t _know_. The uncertainty made every lingering kiss feel like a brand against her skin. 

Jaime groaned, spreading her legs when hands prompted her to. She held Sean close as he kissed her breast, needing to be sure of him, because she was so unsure of everything else. 

A hot tongue licked her pussy, making her cry out. She tried to reach for the head between her legs, but a hand caught hers, lacing their fingers together and pressing hers back against the bed. Pleasure flared through Jaime’s body, between being held and being unable to see. She was helpless, at the mercy of her lovers, and it made her feel like she was floating. The tongue eating her out got more and more relentless.

A finger brushed against her lips, and when she tasted it, Jaime couldn’t tell who it belonged to. She felt like she should’ve been able to tell. It spread the moisture from her tongue across her lips, then dipped into her mouth again, rubbing against her tongue. Wanting to know what would happen, Jaime closed her lips around the finger and sucked on it. The person next to her gasped.

Jaime grinned around the finger, biting it gently. Someone lifted one of her knees, and the tongue on her pussy was joined by a finger, maybe two. They pumped in and out of her, making Jaime cry out before groaning low in her throat. She felt like she wasn’t going to last much longer. 

Just before she thought she was going to come, the tongue and fingers in her pussy were replaced with a cock, slipping into her easily before setting a quick pace. It felt like there were hands everywhere, on her breasts, her neck, her waist, her legs. Then there were lips on hers, kissing forcefully and tasting like her pussy juices. Licking up the taste, Jaime thought it was probably April, the skin of her chin soft and without stubble. 

“Fuck,” Jaime moaned, between the taste of April’s lips and the cock in her pussy and the hands absolutely _everywhere_ and not being able to see a thing. 

Jaime came, and came, and _came._

As she caught her breath, Jaime unwound her hand from whoever was holding it and pushed up the blindfold. She blinked as her eyes adjusted and found that somehow, Brad had taken Sean’s place on her right side. Sean was between Jaime’s legs, breathing hard but smiling at her. April was on Jaime’s left, as expected. 

Jaime laughed, delighted that they’d managed to fool her, and oh, so satisfied. She kissed April again, and then Brad, before pulling Sean closer, on top of her and kissing him too. His still-hard cock nudged her pussy as he kissed her back, and Jaime couldn’t help but tilt her hips and pull him closer so he slipped back in. 

“Ohh,” he groaned, kissing her and starting to fuck her slowly. It didn’t take long for him to speed up again, chasing what he needed.

Jaime was vaguely aware of April joining Brad on the right side of the bed, but she was mostly focused on Sean. Jaime kissed his mouth and his neck, scratching her nails lightly over his scalp. He pressed his face against her shoulder and groaned low in his throat, his cock pulsing inside her. 

After a moment, Sean pushed up on his arms, looking down at Jaime with a soft smile. “How was it?” he asked her.

“Good,” she told him, grabbing his face and kissing him again. “Really, really good.”

“I’m glad we could do that for you,” he said, kissing her once more before pulling out. Kneeling between her legs, he asked, “Is that something you want to do again sometime?”

“Yes,” Jaime told him with a grin. Turning her attention over to where Brad had April laying on top of him face up as he fucked her, Jaime said, “Let’s help.”

Sean grinned. “Yeah, let’s.”


End file.
